Ghoul verses Ghoul
by MissMagnificent
Summary: It's a fight over the smooth-skin's love for Gob and Charon. May the best ghoul win. Loosely based on Fallout 3.
1. Jealousy

**Hello! So, this is my first attempt at publishing a fan fiction, but isn't the first one I've written. It's only loosely based on Fallout 3, so basically just the characters are the same. I will try to follow a few in-game quests, but this is basically a new Fallout 3 :-) I hope you enjoy, reviews would be appreciated!**

* * *

A little over two months. That was how long I hadn't visited Gob in Megaton, and that was how long I'd had Charon's contract for. It seemed every ghoul I'd stumbled upon had a shit boss. Gob with Moriarty, Charon with What's-His-Face. I regretted killing Greta to get the contract, but figured it was worth it to get him out of that Hell hole, no pun intended.

"Uh, Samantha?" Charon called from behind me, startling me from my thoughts. I turned to look over at him, an eyebrow raised. "Are you alright?" he asked. I nodded lightly, rubbing the back of my neck. "Yeah, just...I miss Megaton," I murmur. He nodded, putting his shotgun back together.

"Good thing we're heading back there huh?" he said, an amused tone in his voice. It was true, we were less the five hours away from Megaton, but it wasn't enough. I missed Gob, Moira, I even missed Nova. Charon seemed to let the topic drop for the time, slinging the gun over his back.

"I'll take first watch?" he suggested. I was too tired to argue, like I normally would have, so I just nodded. He climbed the stairs of the broken home to watch over us. Dogmeat was curled up at my feet, already asleep. My eyes slowly shut, butterflies deep in my stomach. What if Megaton wouldn't want me back? What is Gob didn't want to speak to me, after being gone so long?

Apparently, in my worry, I'd voiced my options to myself, and Charon had heard. "Calm down Samantha, you're going to be fine!" he called from upstairs. I just shook my head, and smiled. "Sorry, I'll get some sleep now," I called back. He didn't reply, so I assumed he was spotting something, or just didn't feel like replying. I shut my eyes, sleep eventually taking over.

* * *

Morning brought a face wash from Dogmeat, a chuckle from Charon, and a shake on the shoulder from the latter. I moaned, sitting up. I checked my Pip-boy, my face illuminated for a moment. The time showed that it was 7:00 am. "Time to get going?" I said, getting a nod. Slowly I stood up, stretching out. Charon told me there was no trouble, which I was glad for. We didn't say much for the next few hours, which neither of us minded. We both didn't tend to talk a hell of a lot, which suited fine. Dogmeat trailed behind, panting.

I heard the robotic voice of the Deputy upon arriving, and then smiled. She turned to look at Charon as a caravan rolled up to them. "Are you Miss Samantha?" he asked. I frown and nod. He told me he was sent to tell me some news. I nodded for him to continue.

"Vault 101 has...been exploded. I'm sorry," he said, then left. My eyes widened, my body starting to shake. My entire life, everything I've known, gone. I hardly registered a man's arms around me, Charon guiding me inside. I looked around wide-eyed, telling him where Moriarty's was. I didn't really react until we got inside. Then I really started to cry, and I turned to Charon for support. He pulled me closer, not saying anything. I could tell it was awkward, but I didn't care. I clung to his armor, letting the tears fall. Nova came up behind me, putting a hand on my back. He didn't seem to care that my companion was a ghoul, probably from spending so much time with Gob. She hugged me to her, rubbing my back. Charon's hand lingered on my back, lightly rubbing it. I wondered why he even gave a shit, but didn't press.

"Come on sweetheart, let Gob get you a drink," she coaxed. I slowly nodded, letting her guide me. Charon leaned against the wall, keeping a watch out. Dogmeat lay at his feet, while I sat down at the bar stood. Gob dug around in the fridge for a moment, pulling out a whiskey. I usually didn't drink, but was too upset to care. I could see Gob staring over my shoulder, in the direction of Charon. He placed the whiskey in front of me, leaning on the counter to look at me now. His cheek muscles turned up in a smile, as he put a hand over mine.

"What's wrong kid?" he asked, obviously having seen what happened when Charon and I came in. I told him all about Vault 101, and he put his hands over mine in condolences. "It's ok smoothskin, Nova and I are here for you," he told me, earning a smile from Nova.

"Gob stop your goddamned talking you fucking zombie. You're gonna scare the godda-" Colin Moriarty cut himself off when he saw me sitting there. Angry, he grabbed my wrist, pulling me off the stood. "What the hell do you think you're doing here?" he growled, basically throwing me into the wall. I groaned, my head spinning. I recognized the reloading sound of Charon's gun, and looked up in time to see him aiming at Moriarty. I managed to tell him not to shoot him, but he didn't put his gun down. Dogmeat didn't stop growling either. Gob grabbed a cold Nuka, and ran to my side. He pressed it on the large bump forming on my head, getting a hiss from me. Nova helped me up, and moved me upstairs. Dogmeat trailed behind, whining for Charon. He stayed behind, never lowering his gun. He started to speak to Moriarty, but I passed out before I could hear what he said.

* * *

"Shh Nova, she's waking up," a gravelly voice whispered the best it could. There was shifting, and a hand was put over mine. I knew it was either Charon or Gob, as I knew the feeling of ghoul-ish skin. My eyes slowly opened, to be met with the milky blue ones of Gob, sitting beside me on the bed, his hand over mine. Nova was sitting on the foot of the bed, holding something in her hand. She saw me looking at it, and grimaced. She held up a letter, half opened. I cocked my head to the side, curious. She shook her head, telling me she'd explain later.

"How you girls communicate like that is beyond me," Gob said, laughing. I smiled at him, shrugging. "It takes talent you know," Nova said, giggling. Slowly I sat up, a headache forming. The laughter stopped, and everyone watched me. I realized Charon was leaning on the wal by the doorway, Moriarty was near the middle of the room, and Dogmeat was sitting beside Charon. "I, uhh, I'm fine," I say, looking to Charon for help. He nodded once, kicking off the wall. "Come on guys, let's give her some space," he said, his deep gravel voice ordering the audience out. Everyone left but Gob, Charon, and Dogmeat. Gob held out a glass of purified water, which amazed me.

"Wow, I didn't think Moriarty had clean water," I say, actually surprised. Gob smiled and nodded. "Just don't tell him," he teased, the familiar joking twinkle in his eyes back. Charon backed off again, moving into the corner to watch over us. Dogmeat licked Gob's free hand, jumping up on the bed. I smiled, kissing his nose.

"What have you, um, been doing lately? I haven't seen you in months!" Gob said, looking a little sad. I winced, and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, I had some stuff to deal with," I say lamely. Truth was, I was kind of avoiding coming back to Megaton, as Gob and I kind of had a fight last time I came here. Gob didn`t seem to think anything of it, and smiled. He wrapped his arms around me in a gentle hug. I looked over his shoulder at Charon, who crossed his arms, looking away, seemingly angry. I didn't think about it, and returned the hug.

"I've missed that you know," he whispered to me. I laughed, nodding in agreement. "Moriarty hasn't been too rough on you, right?" I ask, concerned for my friend. He hesitates, then nodded. I frowned, putting his face between my hands. "Gob, what has he done to you?" I say, in a tone that showed it wasn`t up for debate. He told me how Moriarty had gone so far as to shoot him, and expect him to work the next day. "I wish that damned bastard would die," I snap, then look over at Charon. "Don't take that as an order," I say, laughing slightly. He nodded at me, fingering the trigger on his shotgun. He sent a small glare at Gob, something I noticed.

"Gob? I'll stop by tomorrow, but I'd just kind of like to rest back at my place here," I tell him, smiling. He looked a little sad, but nodded. "Would you like me to walk you back to your home?" he asked hopefully. Charon snorted slightly, a small laugh. Gob glared over his shoulder at Charon, who just raised a brow muscle.

"No, thank you Gob. Charon's already saved my life a few times, he can insure a safe three minute walk," I said, smiling softly. Gob nodded, taking my hand and pulling me up. I smiled at him, petting Dogmeat's head. Charon opened the door he`d shut earlier, moving to the side so I could walk out. Gob motioned me out, and I smiled. I hugged Gob goodbye, heading downstairs. Charon stayed behind, but I couldn`t hear all that was said. All I caught was; "keep your damned hands to you-" before Nova ran into me.

"You almost forgot the letter!" she exclaimed. I laughed, and took it from her, smiling. She hugged me, and grinned. "Oh hey, remind me to talk you about Mr. Bodyguard," she winked, making me blush. "Oh shut up," I said. She winked before sending me on my way. I turned before leaving to see Charon coming down the stairs, and Gob behind, looking a little startled. My eyebrow cocked at Charon, but he just ignored it, or didn`t notice.

"Well, I'll talk to you later Gob, Nova," I say, smiling brightly. "Bye hun," Nova said. "...See you soon," Gob said quietly from behind the counter. Charon held the door open again, and I headed out, Dogmeat hot on my heels. I led them both to my house, a small smile on my face. Wadsworth greeted me when I walked in, and I smiled. Slowly I headed to the back, crashing on the bed. Charon came in, watching me for a moment.

"Are you...in a relationship with that ghoul from the bar?" Charon asked me. I smiled, laughing. "Oh, no. I love Gob like a brother, but I never thought about a relationship with him. Besides, I'm sure Moriarty would kill Gob if he found out he was happy," I said, my face suddenly looking sad. He sat on the bed beside me, looking over to me. He looked like he wanted to say something, but decided against it.

"Can you wake me up in a few hours, if you're awake," I ask of him. He nodded, standing. "Kick back a bit, make yourself at home," I tell him, smiling. He nodded once again, then left the room. Dogmeat jumped up and curled up at my feet, making them nice and warm. I heard a small crash, and a growl, but I was already half asleep.


	2. Ripped to shreads

A rough hand was planted on my arm, bringing me from my slumber. I groaned, not wanting to wake up. My hand moved to brush away the hand on me, earning a small chuckle. "Hey, you told me to wake you up in a few hours," Charon`s voice told me. I groaned again, slowly sitting up. The ghoul stared back at me, giving me an accusing look. I simply rolled my eyes, standing. Or at least, attempting to. Dogmeat was still on my feet, so I fell face first onto the floor. Both of my companions jumped, Dogmeat jumping up right over me to lick my face all over. Charon just shook his head, and reached down to help me up. I took his hand, letting myself get pulled up. Once standing though, I stumbled a little, running into Charon's chest. I looked up at him, to apologize, and met his face quite close to mine.

It seemed like time just...stopped. I stared at him silently, my eyes wide. His grip on my arm didn`t soften, leaving me stuck there. My eyes drifted to his lips, and then mentally cursed. _That`s stupid. Why would I even think about kissing him? He'd probably just be revolted, _I thought to myself. Shaking my head, I slowly pulled away. "Sorry," I mumbled, moving past him to go upstairs. He didn`t reply, but just followed me up the stairs. The hound lay at the top of the stairs, watching his master. I sat down at the table, Charon across from me. Wadsworth came in, bearing two plates. On them held each a Brahmin Steak, and some vegetables. While I start to eat immediately, Charon stared at his food for a while, before going to touch it. He took his time to eat, but he knew no matter how much time he took, I would wait for him. Maybe that was why he was being slow today. Maybe he was trying to prevent something. Either way, I don`t question him.

When he did finally finish, the robot servant took the plates to wash and put away. I watched him for a moment, sighing. Charon raised a brow muscle. "You alright Sam?" he asked, a little concerned apparently. It surprised me, for one thing, that he called me 'Sam', as he usually never did. "Yeah, just reminded me of my...childhood," I mutter, frowning. Charon put a hand over mine, since he knew what it was like. To me, being locked away in the vault was pure torture. I had always read about the outside, always dreamed of it. Now that I was here, well...I never regretted leaving.

Shaking my head, I ran a hand through my hair. He pulled his hand back abruptly, looking embarrassed. I stood, and went back downstairs to change. Charon stayed up, just sitting there, toying with his gun. Downstairs, I changed into a newer dress I'd found while roaming. Wadsworth had cleaned it, and with a little, modifications, I found it perfect. It was a vivid red, the fabric hugging my legs lightly. I`d cut a slid up one of the legs about to the knee, so I could still kick someone's ass. I threw my hair up in a messy bun, a few of the electric blue curls falling around my face. Yeah, my hair was bright blue. They went well with my eyes, which were a smoke-y blue. It was odd. The outer was a dark blue, the middle light, and around the pupil, dark again. My lashes were long, and outlined my eyes perfectly.

"You planning on staying up there all day Sam, or are we going to do something productive?" Charon called, a hint of humor in his voice, but mainly outrun by irritation. I laugh, and head down, after pulling over, and his eyes went wide. I blushed, worried I look bad. "...How do I look?" I ask quietly, staring up at him from my thick lashes. He seemed at a loss for words, really. I took that as an answer, and blushed brightly. I sighed and turned to change. Charon grabbed my hand, spinning me around. I squealed, looking up at him.

"You look...beautiful," he told me, stilling holding onto my hand. I blushed brightly, looking down. Charon just opened the door for me, letting me walk out. I looked down at myself, still blushing. The dress was dirty, obviously, since it was here, in a crater, dirt all around. I filled it pretty well though, maybe a little small.

Charon followed behind me to Moriarty's, trailing behind. I could feel a tension coming from him every time someone wolf whistled, but I just blushed. I hoped it didn't look slutty or anything. Opening the creaky door to Moriarty's, Charon and I headed in. When the door shut, Gob looked up, and just about dropped the glass he was cleaning. Even Nova's eyes went wide. Before Gob could speak, Nova launched forward and embraced me in a hug. I smiled, letting go.

"You look stunning, although who you're dressing up for it beyond me," she laughed. I blush, looking down. Nova smiled, letting me sit down. Gob froze for a moment, before coming over from th back of the saloon. I smile at him gently, taking the whiskey bottle from his hands. He sheepishly smiled, watching me. I took a sip from the bottle, sighing.

"You alright kid?" the ghoul asked, concern obvious. I nod, and he smiled, taking back the bottle once it was half empty, from full. I groaned in protest, hating when he got all protective father on me. Before I could say more, someone came up behind me and pulled me off the stood. I gasped as a very drunk Leo kissed me. I growled lowly, but gasped again when he pushed me into a wall.

"How about we leave this dump and head back to my place?" he slurred, winking. I almost gag, looking at him in disgust. He pushed his lips on mine, taking me by surprise. Angered, I shove him back, basically throwing into the table. Charon had his gun out, the barrel trained on his head. Nova and Gob slowly backed off into the back room. Leo's eyes were wide now, but he didn't really assess the threat.

"What, zombie, you gonna shoot me? Moriarty will kick your ass outta here so far you'll be up at Canada before you come down!" he screamed, drawing attention. I launched forward, knocking him back again. He moaned in pain, and I stood. Leo stood up, and suddenly, drunkenly, pulled out his pistol. Charon took a step forward, threateningly. Moriarty ran forward, very angry.

"Leo! Get your ass out of here!" his Irish accent shouted. Leo scrambled to get out. Colin shot me a glare and left. Charon put a hand on my shoulder, making me jump. With concern, he asked; "are you ok Samantha?"

I slowly nod, and move forward to go find Gob and Nova. As I enter the back, I hear Gob speaking.

"I just...I don't know Nova. I love her, but she's found that...other ghoul. He's obviously a much better choice for her. He can protect her, what can I do? Serve her fucking drinks?" he said, obviously crying. It broke my heart completely. I heard movement, and froze.

"You don't know she'll go with him. He stays with her because she has his contract, she told me in a letter," Nova replied. It was true, I had actually. I asked her not to tell Gob though. Gob sighed, "Just talk to her, I'm sure she'll understand. Samantha's a kind person, she won't hit you," the prostitute reasoned. Gob sighed once again, leaving me with a terrible feeling. My legs forced me forward. My hand raised, and knocked on the door. There wasn't a reply at first, then Nova opened the door.

"Can I speak to Gob?" I asked. Nova looked behind her, then slipped beside me, leaving. I looked at Gob with a small, but sad smile. Slowly moving forward, I embraced him in a hug. His rough arms circled around me as I hid my face in his shoulders, tears falling.

"Shh, it's ok kiddo," he whispered, rubbing my back. I pulled him closer, crying. I missed you so much," I whispered, all conversation I heard earlier forgotten. "It hurt to see the Underworld and not have been with you for so long," I told him, a little unsure why I was so emotional. Slowly Gob led me onto his bed. I fell beside him, clutching his hand. He rubbed my back reassuringly, whispering soft things in my ear. I shut my eyes, my shakes slowly deceasing. I could feel Gob's body rigid, but didn't ask why. I just relaxed with my head on his chest. His even breath lulled me into sleep.

-X-

"Samantha!"

Gob called my name, waking me. He sounded panicked, but I should have been more worried. I could feel air rushing around me as I got picked up.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Charon growled at Gob. I was confused, but kept my eyes shut. "I didn't do anything! One of my wounds re-opened. It just bled on her, I swear!" he yelped. I heard shuffling, then a strangled gasp.

"If I find her hurt, I will fucking hunt you down," Charon growled lowly, dropping something heavy, probably Gob. I felt myself being picked up again, making me yelp.

"Shh, it's just me," Charon whispered in my ear. I wiggled out of his grip, and dropped beside Gob. He looked up at me with fear-stricken eyes. I turned to look at Charon. My anger grew, and I knew I shouldn't lash out on him, but I couldn't help it. "Charon! Go back to my place, and that's a fucking order," I growl, watching him leave after a hard glare at either me or Gob.

Turning back to Gob, I saw the blood on his shirt. I looked at myself, to see heavy bleeding on my shirt as well. "Oh god Gob, what the hell happened?" I yelped. He winced slightly, and then looked up at me. "Moriarty..." he trailed off, like it answered it all, which it actually did. I frowned, lifting his shirt to see the wound. If he could blush, I'm sure he would have by how he nervously shifted. The conversation him and Nova had came back to mind, and I frowned.

Focusing on Gob again, I found some make –shift gauze and bandage, wrapping the wound. Gob winced, gripping my arm. I worried for a moment he wanted me to stop, and then realized he was just in pain. "It's ok Gob, it's over," I whispered to him, moving my hand to grip his lightly. He looked up at me, a scared look still on his face. "Shh, it's ok Gob," I whisper again, pulling him into a hug. He leaned into my grip, shaking slightly. I hug him close to me, slowly standing and pulling him to the bed. He followed willingly, sitting on the bed. He shut his eyes, shaking his head slowly. I lightly rubbed his back, smiling slightly at how the roles seemed to be switched from earlier. I told him gently to get some sleep, lightly kissing his forehead. He smiled lightly, going into a light sleep. I headed downstairs, and asked Nova to keep an eye on Gob. She frowned, stopping me for a moment.

"What's up Nova?" I ask, a little worried. She hesitated, and smiled lightly. "Gob is like, a brother to me. I care for him, no matter how much I don't show it, and, um..." she trailed off, giving me a hopeful look. "Hurt him and I die?" I suggested. She smiled in relief, and laugh. "Yes, that," Nova nodded. I nod firmly, then turn and leave. I head back to my house slowly, worried to meet up with Charon again.

When the door opened, I couldn't hear anything, just Wadsworth. Not even Dogmeat ran to greet me. I called Charon's name. No reply. Worried, I went upstairs to find Dogmeat, dead on the table. His head was chopped off, blood all around it. I screamed, backed off. A rapid knock was heard a few moments later. After no answer, the door burst open, and two men rushed in. Lucas Simms, and Jericho. They looked confused, then saw me, shaking against the wall. Jericho led me out of there, taking be downstairs.

"Come on, I'll take you to Moriarty's. Probably safest place for you," he said gruffly. I almost laughed, seeing as how I just left there. Nodding though, I let him take me there. Gob and Nova were downstairs, behind the bar, looking nervous. Gob ran forward, and embraced me in a hug again. I was shaking incredibly bad, worried like hell. Gob pulled me to a chair, Nova pulling a bottle of vodka from the shelf and placing it in front of me. I thank her, but I am much too shaky to pick it up, much less drink from it.

I looked up at Gob, scared. "W-what if Charon k-killed D-Dogmeat? W-What if some t-took the contract!" I cried, my shakes even worse. Nova looked over at Gob warily, rubbing my back. I kept rambling to myself, freaking out to myself, muttering, looking down. Lucas came in a little while later, slowly giving me a small note. I take it, but the words are blurred from my shaking hands.

"Come on Sam," Gob told me softly, taking me up to his room. I sat slowly on the bed, my entire body wracked with trembles. I was scared for Charon. What if someone worse than Ahzrukhal took him? I couldn't stand that though, and hid my face in Gob's chest, crying badly. Gob embraced me tightly, reassuringly. I couldn't help but wonder what happened to Charon. I then remembered the contract was in the lock box in the bathroom. If it was still there, Charon had to be nearby. It filled my heart with hope, as I looked over at Gob. He raised the remnants of an eyebrow, motioning for me to tell what I was so happy for. I told him my theory, and he nodded. "That might be a good idea to check, let me come with you," he said. I don't protest, just nod. I stand, taking his hand and pulling him with me. Nova cocked a brow, but didn't ask anything. I made my way home with Gob in tow, not caring about how mad Colin would be. I run into the bathroom, pull the safe open rather quickly, searching for the contract. What do I find?

The contract is ripped to shreds.


	3. Talon Company

**I'm gonna try something new, going into Charon's perspective, I'll let you guys know when **

**Thank you FrankTheTank! That made my day completely! **

**Sorry it's a little shorter, and more choppy, but I didn't have a lot of time to write long paragraphs! Anyways, enjoy! :)**

* * *

The ground rushed at me as I collapsed in the bathroom. That must've been where Charon went. It was just surprising he didn't go earlier. It stated he must kill anyone who tried to destroy the document, in a nutshell. I looked up at Gob wide eyed. I knew I couldn't go back to Moriarty's. I'd fall off the edge from shaking so much probably. He moved me to the bed, which wasn't that far. I couldn't stop thinking about Charon. I wondered, why did I care about him that much? I guess I felt he was my responsibility after I got his contract. Which he was, I'm sure. And I just snapped at him for being a good companion, bodyguard if you wanted to call him that.

I curled up closer to Gob, my sobs in perfect harmony with the shakes. Gob wiped away my tears, hugging me close. I shut my eyes, slowly falling asleep. I dream of Charon, Gob, even Nova and Colin.

* * *

**(Charon's Point of View)**

I didn't currently know where I was heading, but it was an impulse. I knew someone ripped up my contract, and I had to find them. I didn't actually know why, it said it in the contract I guess. Now that I thought about it, I actually don't remember what happened before I was a merc of sorts. Whoever had my contract, I just had to follow. If I didn't, well, I just couldn't. I couldn't _not _do what my, 'owner' ordered me to do. So, when I came back from that damned saloon, and had the impulse to check the contract, I didn't really have time to go back and tell Sam.

Sam. I wonder if she'll be mad at me. I hope not, I've seen her angry. Today was a perfect example, with that drunk man. Oh, he got me so damn angry. Just coming up and assaulting Samantha like that! Though, she did look absolutely stunning in that dress.

I shake my head. I was off track. I saw a man walking up ahead, and my anger grew for unknown reasons. I bet anything he was the one who ripped up my contract. I caught up with him, spinning him around. The man took one look at me, and smiled.

"So, you're the man Samantha always hangs around hmm? I saw you following her out of the Underworld," he said, amused. I glared. "I know you ripped up my contract," I growl. He chuckled lowly. "What an inconvenience. What-ever will you do without Samantha telling you what to do?" he taunted. I growled, raising my gun and shooting him in the head. His head burst open in a spray of blood and gore. I knelt, and rummaged through his pockets. I could a note, a bounty. My eyes widened when I realized the bounty was for Samantha. One thousand five hundred(1,500) caps for her alive, seven hundred(700) dead. I gritted my teeth together, imagining Samantha with a bounty collar on her. That made me even more angry. I turned around, heading back to Samantha, running fast.

* * *

**(Samantha's Point of View)**

I was ever so rudely awoken by someone shaking me awake. Gob looked worried as he knelt beside me in a bed. "What's wrong?" I asked. He pursed his lips together, leaning forward. He hugged me tightly. "Gob...What's wrong?" I asked, more concerned now. He was silent for a moment, sighing. "Your ghoul friend came back," he told me, irritation a little too obvious. I didn't care though, I was so excited Charon was back. I got up excitedly, bounding down the stairs. As soon as I saw him, I ran up to him and threw my arms around his neck, like I had done before once. Charon put a hand on my back, his way of a hug.

"I'm so sorry I snapped at you!" I whispered to him, standing up on my tip toes. He shook his head. "It's ok Sam. I was just worried he hurt you," he told me, pulling back slightly and looking me in the eye. I smile softly, and hug him again.

I pull back to look at him again, and frown. "Who ripped up your contract?" I ask quietly. Charon looked down at me, frowning. "Bounty hunter. He..." Charon trailed off. I put a hand on his cheek. "Charon, please, tell me. I won't make you," I tell him, looking up at him, a little sad. He groaned, moving both hands behind my back.

"He had a bounty over your head, dammit!" Charon growled, then looked ashamed. I frowned to myself, leaning my forehead on his chest. "I think he tried to lure me away from you, so someone could get you, but I guess whoever it was, expected you to be here, alone. Not at, Moriarty's," he said, looking down at me. I nod, and smile at him lightly.

"I'm just glad you are back," I whisper, "and alive." Charon chuckled, and sighed contently. I pulled back after a moment, feeling a pair of eyes on me. I turn to see Gob staring at us, mainly glaring at Charon. "Thank you, Gob," I said, smiling. He turned his gaze to me, and nodded.

"Sam, if you wouldn't mind, could you go upstairs and let me and Gob have a talk?" Charon asked of me. I nod, heading up slowly. I sat by the stairs, hoping to hear something. I heard more shuffling, and a low growl.

"What the hell did you think you were doing? Did you see the reaction Samantha had when you left? Of course you didn't, you were god knows where," Gob sneered to him. Someone took a step forward. "I was following my damn contract, something I can't help," Charon growled under his breath at that.

"And now what? You just gonna follow her like a lost puppy?" Gob snapped back. "Would you like to see her killed by some fucking merc?" Charon replied, venom dripping from the words. There was silence for a moment. "Then she needs to stay here. She'll be safe with Lucas Simms, Jericho, Stolkholm," Gob told him.

"You know just as well as me she won't want to stay here. She's an adventurer, Megaton will just keep her locked in," Charon said. A silence passed again. "She needs me to make sure no one kills her!" he basically yelled.

"You don't think she can handle herself? You obviously don't know her," the bartender ghoul replied. I frowned, really hating hearing this. I stood up, not wanting to hear more. I moved to the back, sitting in the one empty room. I was so confused at the moment. Right now, all I knew was Gob was in love. With me. And Charon, well, he was very protective for the moment. I don't know why, I couldn't tell you.

I was shaken from my thoughts when Gob sat down beside me. I looked over at him, frowning. "What was that about?" I asked, pretending I didn't know what happened. He gave me a look. "I know you heard all of that Samantha. I just laughed, winking.

"Did Charon leave?" I ask, a little concerned. Gob sighed, shaking his head. I frowned, feeling guilty again. I almost told him that I heard that conversation between him and Nova, then thought better of it. Maybe it was better if he didn't know, not now.

* * *

The next few hours were uneventful. Charon and I didn't really say much to each other, leaving an awkward silence in the house. I ended up pacing downstairs, after telling Charon he should get some sleep. I started to feel claustrophobic, I always hated being locked in places, or staying in closed in places for so long. I couldn't stay upstairs, it reminded me way too much of Dogmeat.

I jumped when someone came up behind me and spun me around. I looked up to see Charon behind me. I smiled at him softly once my heart stopped pounding. "Relax Sam," he advised, his lips tugging up in a smile. I sighed softly, leaning on him. "You know I'm claustrophobic," I told him.

With a small smirk, he pulled me to the back, sitting on the bed. I sat beside him, leaning on his shoulder. The ghoul pulled me down, laying. He held me in his arms, lightly rubbing them. "Just relax, try to get some sleep," he told me. I nod, curling up closer to him. He kissed the top of my head, making me blush. I yawned, finally falling asleep.

* * *

"_**Sam!" **_a voice yelled, Charon's. I jerked awake, looking around quickly. I can see him being held back by two men in dark armor. A third walked forward, a gun pointed at my head. My gun was out in a second, aimed at him. His 'tsk-ed' and shook his head.

"You have a very high bounty on you, Samantha. You should feel proud. Talon Company won't come just after anyone," he said. I sneered, pulling the trigger. He dropped down, and the other two let Charon go to get their guns. He jumped up to get his gun, shooting down one of the mercs. He needed three bullets to die. The third was a bitch to die though. He wouldn't die for at least five rounds, until he dropped to the ground. My eyes went wide as I looked over at Charon.

"Talon Company?" I yelped, shocked. They were awful people to kill, and I hated fighting them. Charon pulled me into a tight hug, kissing my forehead over and over again. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you," he whispered. I look up at him, almost furious. "You knew?" I yelled, pulling back. He looked ashamed. Of course, I knew he knew, but still, I felt a little angry.

I knew I couldn't stay angry at him, so I just hugged him again. "Did they hurt you?" I whispered. He shook his head. "No, are you ok?" he asked. I nod, and he smiled. He paused, looking down at me, since he was considerable taller than me. I smiled softly. He leaned forward, pressing his lips to mine gently. I was surprised, that was for sure, but I had to admit, I kind of liked it. It filled my body with warmth actually. Charon pulled back slightly, grinning at much as he could, like a fool almost. He sat on the bed again, pulling me atop of him. I giggled, lightly kissing his ruined lips.


	4. Super Behemoth

**Thank you so very much rwills2904! I appreciate it very much!**

* * *

"I can't stay here anymore. I'm putting the town in danger, I can't stand it," I say, running a hand over my face. Charon put a hand over mine, rubbing it lightly. "Where do you want to go?" he asked me. I looked around the Saloon, sighing. Charon and I were located in the corner of Moriarty's, where that odd Mister Burke used to sit.

"I don't know. Maybe I can..." I trail off, sighing. "I don't know. Wander, maybe. Maybe I'll go back to D.C, stay with Three Dog for a while. Anywhere but here," I say, shutting my eyes. Charon moved his chair beside mine, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. He kissed my cheek, just barely, but it made me blush anyways. Nova looked over at us, a little confused, and angry looking.

"And I'll be with you through it all," he promised. I smiled softly at him, before picking up the Nuka Cola bottle. He stole it from me, chuckling gravelly. I groaned in protest, poking out my tongue at him. He leaned forward, and kissed it softly. I gasped teasingly, looking over at him.

"Dare you kiss my tongue?" I joked at him, earning me a jab in the ribs. I took the bottle back, taking a big swig of the liquid. "I should probably go talk to Moira about supplies before we leave" I suggested. Charon nodded softly, standing slowly and helping me up. I felt a pair of eyes on me, but didn't really look around to see who was watching me.

The town seemed a little dimmer today, greyer. Everyone seemed to more slow, just a little more hunched over. It affected me too, as much as I hated to admit it. When Charon and I got to Craterside Supply though, Moira's bubbly personality brought my mood up. From her, I bought one hundred shotgun shells for Charon, some leather armor for both of us, and a couple more Stimpaks.

"Do you want to stop anywhere?" Charon asked me, glancing up at Moriarty's Saloon. It was true, I had debated on telling Gob and Nova about leaving all night last night, but figured it would be best if they didn't know. Maybe Gob could move on from me, find someone who could settle down, actually love him back. It wasn't like I didn't like Gob, but I loved him more of a brother then a lover. He'd been there for me through just about everything, never once complaining when I came crying to him, or just needed someone to talk to.

Before I hear that conversation, I never would have known Gob loved me. I never really got the hint, I suppose. I always assumed he was being a great friend towards me, not trying to let me know he loved me. As guilty as I felt, I felt it would be better he was left in the dark, along with Nova. Of course, it wouldn't be like that.

"Samantha!" Gob's voice called after me. I turned around, towards the voice. He was running towards me, looking urgent. I was knocked backwards, into Charon, when Gob hugged me with the force of his running. I grunted, pulling back. "Yeah?" I asked quietly, a curious look creeping on my face.

"You're leaving?" he asked quietly, like a small boy. I frowned, looking up at Charon. He had a blank look on his face, but I knew him well enough. That blank face was his very angry face. I pulled back from Gob, and took Charon had, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Yeah, _we're _leaving," I tell him, emphasis on the 'we'. He looked hurt, like he'd been struck by Moriarty. "Why? I know, this isn't the more fun place, but you're safe here," he said, taking my hand. I frowned, looking away. "This town is in danger because of me. I may have disabled the bomb, but we don't know if Talon Company has a better mechanic then me. They could blow this town up, all because of me," I whisper, not wanting to worry anyone. Gob mimicked my frown, gripping my hand still, like it was life itself. I pulled back from him gently, moving to him in a small, warm hug. He pulled me closer, burying his face in my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Gob. I really am. I promise I'll come back," I told him, a sad smile edging to my face. "But, please, don't tell Nova, or really anyone, I left. Let them figure it out on my own, please," I beg of him, earning his nod of agreement. I know he'll keep the secret. He pulled back slightly, his arms still around me.

"I trust you'll come back, but if you don't…" he whispered, kissing my lips, ever so gently. I could feel myself being jerked backwards by Charon. He growled angrily at Gob, putting his arm protectively around me. I frowned, tears falling down my cheeks. I felt myself being spun around by the protective ghoul, away from Gob. He didn't come after me, just stood there. Charon guided me away from him, shaking with anger. I was shaking too, but not from fury. Lucas shot us a curious look, but Charon and I ignored him. I dropped a purified water beside the man who was propped up against the rock, sleeping. Charon gave my shoulders a squeeze, as we kept walking.

* * *

My shakes didn't stop for another hour, when we finally reached the edge of D.C. Galaxy News Radio was playing softly on my Pip-boy, Three Dog's voice calming me. Charon hadn't spoken a word, not even when the Super Mutants attacked. I was worried about him, but before I could ask, a Super Mutant Behemoth burst through a large pile of cars. I knew I'd need a Fat Man, and spotted one laying close to the Behemoth. With a burst of energy, I ran forward and grabbed it, dragging it backwards. Charon had sprinted towards it, without my noticing. Two mini nukes were all I had. I aimed for the chest, firing away the nuke. The explosion was enough to throw me backwards, and knock down the monster. From there, he was shot dead. I looked around for Charon, but didn't see him. I saw a limp figure by the Behemoth. With a scared look and beating heart, I ran to look. It was Charon.

"No!" I cried, dropping own beside him. I took his face in my hands, scared. My hand moved towards his nose, or, where it was supposed to be, trying to find breath. Nothing. Sobbing now, I jumped when someone put a hand on my back. It was Lyons. She looked sad, and offered one of her Paladins to carry him inside, for medical help. I nod slowly, no words forming. A man stepped forward, carefully picking the ghoul up. I took his Combat Shotgun, gripping it tightly.

* * *

Three Dog had a hand on my one, rubbing it reassuringly. "I'm sure he'll be fine Sam. He's strong," he coaxed. I just nodded, like I had been to just about everything he'd said, I was hardly listening, my head was ringing. I was scared, all in all. I was terrified Charon was going to die, and I'd be alone again. It wasn't that I needed someone with me, but I really did love Charon, as a lover or otherwise, I didn't know.

A Paladin came up the stairs, smiling at me sadly. I almost started to cry again, taking the smile as a bad thing. "Your friend is doing fine," he reassured, then hesitated. "Anything else?" I ask anxiously. He nodded slowly. "He…he can't seem to recall anything." Then the tears flowed. "Can I see him?" I ask quietly. The man nodded softly, waiting for me to stand. I thanked Three Dog, slowly standing up to go see him. The Paladin led me downstairs, into a medical center. I saw Charon sitting up, eyes wide as he looked around. My heart clenched, as I slowly moved toward him. He looked up at me, standing up and embracing me.

"Samantha! Where am I?" he whispered to me, clutching me. I was shocked he remembered me, but didn't ask. "We're in D.C, Charon," I whispered, kissing his cheek. He nodded slowly, sitting on the bed again. I sat beside him, rubbing his leg. "What do you remember?" I ask him.

He thought for a long pause, sighing. "I don't really remember a lot. I remember an explosion, a huge, mutant thing," he told me. I hug him again, a little sad that it was my fault. "And, I remember you, of course," he mentioned. I smiled, and kissed his lips gently. He smiled, pulling me on his lap. I snuggled up to him, and sighing. He looked down at me, curious.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to seem so sad. I really am glad you're alive," I murmured, leaning my forehead on his shoulder. I shut my eyes, his breath lulling me to sleep.


End file.
